<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>eating out of your hand by eloha</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28720698">eating out of your hand</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/eloha/pseuds/eloha'>eloha</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Piece</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Kitten Kink, M/M, Master/Pet, Praise Kink, Rimming</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:08:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,187</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28720698</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/eloha/pseuds/eloha</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Doflamingo slips his finger to Law’s other ear, sliding the free digit under Law’s chin and his eyelids flutter, sounds becoming much more alive.</p><p>“I wasn’t aware I owned such a pretty kitty.” Doflamingo murmurs.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Donquixote Doflamingo/Trafalgar D. Water Law</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>74</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. pretty, pretty kitten</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this has been Long overdue. I've had kitty Law on my minds for Months, and while this wasn't the wip I had in my drafts, I'm happy to start from here. The one I was working on before this had doflaw much more established in petplay, so I figure it would be best to start it from here.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Law was never one to question his kinks or curiosities, knowing that he has many of them, it just comes naturally at this point. Though there are those moments, few and far between, where he’ll stop and wonder <i>why</i> exactly he has said kinks. </p><p>This moment is more so a curiosity, not really a kink- though it is too soon to tell since it’s still a bit incomplete. </p><p>Law glances at himself in the mirror, golden eyes blown wide staring back, blinking in something akin to confusion? Lust? Law doesn’t know, all he knows is that this is the perfect moment to try it out. The only time where the penthouse is quiet, that incorrigible laugh that makes his insides curl up in butterflies nowhere to be heard. </p><p><i>This</i> moment is Law’s. </p><p>Doflamingo is off at work, as expected. Early enough in the day to where know he won’t expect him, but also late enough that it’s past his lunch hour- even though that means nothing to the business owner. Doflamingo can leave whenever he pleases, but Law knows he won’t. The rich little bastard that his lover is recently cut his hours, and he hasn’t been leaving the office until the last employee is out the door- however many <i>that</i> is. </p><p>So, Law, realizing this, took matters into his own hands to explore said kink. </p><p>It wasn’t anything too hardcore. A lot tamer than what he and Doflamingo have done, but this. Law has been thinking about this, has been wondering if putting himself in a different state of mind will truly make him reach a space he hasn’t before. </p><p>The reason for Law’s predicament, is- as always- listening to Luffy. Oh, Luffy prattled on and on about Kid being a terrible little pup, the same was not said for Killer. The smaller man was tickling under the blonde’s goatee, cooing and everything, calling him such a good puppy.  </p><p>Law asked for that though, he’s been friends with the three of them for years and they’ve never once shied away from their pet play which is something that Law can respect. If there’s anything Law loathes more, it’s people who shame others for indulging in what they find pleasurable.  </p><p>At first, when Luffy mentioned all three of them were into pet play, if Law’s being fairly honest, he expected Luffy to be at the two bigger men’s beck and call. Yet when Law finally caved into that curiosity, he was pleasantly surprised to find Kid and Killer down on all fours, not making a sound- well, Killer wasn’t. Kid was ravenous, and that did something to Law. </p><p>Law enjoys being particularly bratty with Doflamingo, but the blonde has certain moments, <i>rare</i> moments, where he does nothing but fawn over Law. That’s not to say he doesn’t praise Law, because Doflamingo does so as if he needs it to breathe. The blonde will easily spew the most romantic shit Law has ever heard and leave him flushing down to his toes. </p><p>Law wants a moment where Doflamingo will keep that unusually sweet persona pinned on him. Before Doflamingo, Law was never serious about anyone, he had casual flings and mediocre sex tied in between hellish hours at the hospital. When Law met Doflamingo it was like breathing for the first time. Doflamingo does nothing but spoil Law, treating him like the finest glass, yet fucking him like he wants nothing more than to ruin him. </p><p>This moment is as much for Doflamingo, Law supposes. A thanks for indulging him in all of his filthy and degrading fantasies, Law knows Doflamingo won’t blink an eye when Law plans on surprising him with this.</p><div class="center">
  <p> ➸ </p>
</div>Law was a bit too impatient at work today. <p>Although on the outside he knows he was as stoic and professional as always, on the inside his mind was full of nothing but what the receptionist was holding on for him at home. Law couldn’t help but countdown the hours. He was on a long shift, not being at home yesterday afternoon or evening, the exhaustion sweeping over him was palpable, and Law was out of the door before the minute hand could reach another line. </p><p>The entire way home Law was writhing in his seat, foot pressing down on the gas a little bit harder than he should have. Law all but sprinted out of the car when he parked in the garage, walking through the door to the foyer. </p><p>Monet already had Law’s package sitting on the marble counter by the time he stopped in front of her, and without saying a word to each other, Law swept it up and took to the private elevator. Luckily for him, the lift here is quicker than the one at the hospital, and in a quick second the doors are opening to he and Doflamingo’s floor. </p><p>The space is quiet, as expected. Law told the housekeeping staff that they didn’t need to stop by today, it’s not like one day off would leave the place in shambles. With eager steps, Law climbs the stairs two at a time, placing the box on the dresser so that he can take a shower. </p><p>Law doesn’t really need to put that much time into this, but it’s all he’s been thinking about since that day a few weeks ago. Mind heavily occupied and thinking non-stop about the look in Killer and Kid’s eyes. Law takes his time in the obscenely large shower, washing his hair and shaving, caressing Doflamingo’s favorite lotion on his skin after drying off. </p><p>A low bubble of heat was blooming in his stomach, tongue thick in his mouth, bare feet padding across the floor to his drawer. The attire was perfectly hidden even though Law knows Doflamingo doesn’t care to look through his drawers- unlike Law, Law lives in his lover's dresser. Loves how the blonde’s shirts swallow him up, sweatpants huge on his lithe form. Today is not one of those days. </p><p>Law sits on the edge of the bed with his box, easily prying it open, heart fluttering when he glances inside. This is what he’s been waiting on.  </p><p>With a bit too much enthusiasm, Law stands, starting with his thigh highs. They’re a stark black, smooth going up his legs, the padded paw print at the bottom has Law licking his lips, can see how his cock twitches when he slides the other one on. The gloves follow next, only a pair of lace mittens that stop mid forearm. Law wanted the paws, but with a slight sense of doubt, he decided against it. </p><p>Law wasn’t too sure if he would be for this type of play, so he didn’t overwhelm himself. The black lace isn’t itchy on his arm, the material expensive and intricate, paws pink on the palm of his hand. Law’s face flushes the same color, heart soaring when he applies the second one. Law clips his ears on, turning to look in the mirror to make sure they’re even. </p><p>The dresser mirror is placed right in front of the bed, and Law looking at himself almost finished with his kitten play outfit does something to him. It wasn’t like this the first time he put it on, maybe because he didn’t wear his tail- nor was his collar here.  </p><p>Now that Law has it all, fingers slightly shaky as he pulls the collar out, Law’s terribly aware of it. A certain sensation washes over him when he places the collar around his throat, nimbly working through the buckle to tighten it into place. The pet tag lays heavily on his skin, black letters staring back at him, pink paw shaped. </p><p>Law’s fucking nervous, for what, he doesn’t know, all he knows is that he’s hard between his legs, bending over the bed to retrieve his tail. Law runs his fingers through the fur, taking a few calming breaths before reaching for the lube. Law’s already more than worked up, so pleasuring himself takes no time at all, yet he still doesn’t rush it. </p><p>With a flick of his head, Law turns to face the dresser mirror, looking at his flushed cheeks, glazed over eyes. Law decides he can’t wait anymore, the plug is nowhere near as big as the ones he uses when he’s prepping himself for Doflamingo so it’s not bad. The stretch isn’t all that palpable, barely even does anything after taking a man of Doflamingo’s size casually, but Law is heavily affected. </p><p>Law raises on all fours, eyes lidded and lips parted. He looks, well, like a kitten. There’s no other way around it. Law came to the conclusion that if he was going to become a kitty then it was going to be a black one, considering black cats are his favorite. Law tries to ignore his tattoos, how hard he is between his legs, focusing on all the small details. </p><p>Law glances away from the mirror, crawling off the bed and onto the floor. The task of crawling isn’t a foreign one, Law often does so with Doflamingo, loves how immense the blonde looks while he’s on his knees. Doflamingo isn’t here though, Law is crawling around for himself, paws slipping against hardwood, knees gliding easily because of the stockings. </p><p>Law’s tail tickles the inside of his thighs, the tip swishing against his calf muscles. Law licks his lips, heart hammering in his chest when he releases a little meow. It was a weak sound, barely even coherent, but just the slip of it has Law’s head swimming. Law’s crawling falters and he meows louder, the sound echoing in his mind. </p><p>With a gesture Law has seen many times with felines, Law brings his paw close to his ear and rubs it shyly, attempting a purr. It’s a low rumble in the back of his throat, but much like his meow, it lights something unexpected in him. Law’s nerves are crackling, rolling out all these meows with a bit more confidence, figuring which type he likes the most. </p><p>A fluff of pink catches Law’s attention, and with expert movements, he dashes to it, eyes lighting up at the sight of Doflamingo’s coat laying over the chair he often frequents. Law rubs against it, shivering at how soft it is, caressing his cheek on the feathers. Law shifts on his knees, turning to the other side to slide his opposite cheek up and down the garment. </p><p>Law purrs as he does so, waist pressed against the arm of the chair, ears rustling as he repeats the action over and over again before crawling onto the furniture. The coat smells like Doflamingo, a heady concoction that Law’s frazzled mind can’t quite put his finger on. Law doesn’t try to think about it so much as he <i>can’t</i>, his movements have dwindled down to nothing but him kneading the garment, swishing his tail side to side as he finds a more comfortable position. </p><p>The cushion of the chair dips perfectly and Law’s eyes fall shut, a sense of calmness washing over him as he curls up on Doflamingo’s coat, chest resonating an orchestra of purrs. Law nuzzles his nose close to his paw, nudging it up to his hair, imagining it’s fur he has.  </p><p>Law is simply a cat waiting for its owner to get home.</p><div class="center">
  <p> ➸ </p>
</div>Doflamingo toes his shoes off when he steps out of the elevator, not surprised to already spot Law’s resting on the rack so early in the day. Doflamingo’s, also, not shocked that the space is quiet. Usually when Law works his overnight shifts, the younger man wastes no time passing out on the bed. Doflamingo chooses to stop by the kitchen before walking upstairs, pouring himself a glass of whiskey as well as Law, knowing he’ll want to take the edge off before his shifts the rest of this week. <p>It feels as if it’s been ages since Doflamingo’s seen his lover, even though it hasn’t been that long at all, only a few days. Two? Three? Doflamingo doesn’t know, all he knows is that any minute that goes by without seeing Law is achingly torturous.  </p><p>Doflamingo doesn’t linger in the kitchen, just makes the drinks and then he’s off up the stairs. Cute little snores are coming from the room and Doflamingo smiles to himself, glass perched right against his lips only for it to pause when he stops at the threshold. </p><p>Law is there, of course, and also asleep, as he always is, but that’s not what catches Doflamingo off guard. Doflamingo clutches the two glasses tightly, throat tightening, trying to swallow down some spit if only to not feel as if his mouth is running dry. </p><p>Doflamingo shouldn’t be so startled, this is often how Law brings about his interests, never gives off any hints, just one day surprises the shit out of Doflamingo. But <i>this</i>. Doflamingo wasn’t even aware Law was into pet play. Others who know Law would deny it, but Law was an open book, Doflamingo could see straight passed that stoic expression and bored eyes.  </p><p>Doflamingo can always sense that need in Law, which name he wants to be called, exactly how hard he expects Doflamingo to fuck him. Yet out of all the words Doflamingo has called him- sweet or derogatory- kitten has never been one of them.  </p><p>The picture Law makes curled up on his oversized coat, one paw under his cheek, the other pressed close to his nose, has Doflamingo walking forward, mindlessly setting the glasses down on the dresser. Law doesn’t stir, his already small form looks impossibly tiny in Doflamingo’s chair. Black ears sticking out of his head, stockings with pink padded paw prints, a step closer and Doflamingo can see a mirror image of paws on Law’s palm. Black tail curled over the slope of his hip. </p><p>And oh, Doflamingo wants to see the rest of that collar, frilly and black with a pink tag hanging on his neck, words Doflamingo can’t quite make out. So pretty, Law looks so pretty, perfectly content with cheeks doused in a blush, chest rising and falling. </p><p>Pretty enough to ruin. </p><p>Law sighs when Doflamingo first touches his ear, fur smooth under his fingertips, purring as if he really is a kitten. Doflamingo slips his finger to Law’s other ear, sliding the free digit under Law’s chin and his eyelids flutter, sounds becoming much more alive. Law’s eyes are glazed over when he opens them, barely even slit, only enough for Doflamingo to see the golden color drowned out. </p><p>Doflamingo crouches down and Law drops his chin onto the finger, tilting his head to the massage Doflamingo is giving his ear, and he can’t help but coo. </p><p>“I wasn’t aware I owned such a pretty kitty.” Doflamingo murmurs. </p><p>Law licks his lips, and Doflamingo can see how that affects him. The blush on Law’s cheeks travel down to his chest, releasing a sound Doflamingo can’t quite catch, not until he’s pulling his hands away and rising up. Law does it much more confidently this time, and Doflamingo’s eyes fly open when his lover meows louder. </p><p>If Doflamingo didn’t know any better, then he would say Law practiced. This probably isn’t Law’s first time dressing up as a kitten either, if Doflamingo knows him the way he knows he does, Law has had this in the back of his mind for at least a month. Shit, it shouldn’t surprise him, but seeing his Law as a kitty, already so turned on and meowing for him, has heat shooting straight down to his cock. </p><p>Law’s movements come natural, not like a human but a feline, raising up to his elbows, body still curled on his coat, staring at Doflamingo as if to ask him why the hell he stopped with the scratches. Doflamingo, though, zones in on the pet tag, groaning when he spots what the black letters spell out. </p><p>“Oh kitty.”  </p><p>Doflamingo flicks Law’s name tag, and he proudly raises his chin high, and what he did to deserve such a man, he doesn’t know.  </p><p>“Daddy’s kitten,” Doflamingo chuckles a little disbelievingly, brushing his thumb across Law’s clavicle, “I was under the assumption pets had masters.” </p><p>Law’s meow is frayed around the edges, and Doflamingo knows if he had wanted to, Law would’ve moaned instead. Doflamingo watches as he follows the touch, raising on all fours, back hunched while he stretches. The exact mannerisms, as if Law has watched every single feline that’s ever crossed his way, waiting for <i>this</i> moment right here. Oh, how did Doflamingo get so damn lucky. </p><p>“What a neglectful owner I am,” Doflamingo tsks at himself. </p><p>Golden eyes barely glance at him as if to signify that, Law gracefully crawling onto the floor. Doflamingo crouches to Law’s height, patting his head. </p><p>“How can I make it up to my kitty,” Doflamingo wonders out loud, “do you want a treat?” </p><p>Law’s expression lights up, paws slipping across hardwood when he rubs against Doflamingo, and that’s a yes as any. The gesture softens up something inside of Doflamingo, his heart clamoring in a way it never has when he stands. Law’s cheek pushes against his shin, body damn near molding against his. </p><p>Doflamingo has always loved to see Law crawl, but it’s something else entirely when he’s decked out like this. Law doesn’t wait for Doflamingo to follow, much like a cat, he takes his own path and Doflamingo is expected to follow. Doflamingo is beckoned by Law’s tail swishing from one thigh to the other, foot paws on complete display. </p><p>Law’s back is arched in an alluring dip, ears shimmering under natural lighting when he follows his lover out into the hallway. Doflamingo knows he’s hard, can’t do anything but bite his lip. Compared to scenarios before, Doflamingo is quick to formulate plans, but his mind is uselessly blank right now.  </p><p>Doflamingo stops Law with a hand to his head, halting him before he can climb down the steps. As much as Law might be into this, Doflamingo refuses for him to crawl down stairs. </p><p>“Let daddy handle this.” </p><p>Law makes a surprised noise in the back of his throat when Doflamingo easily sweeps him up princess style. Even if it is a bit out of place, Law slumps against him, perfectly content to let Doflamingo carry him down the steps, not setting him on the floor but on the kitchen counter. Much to Doflamingo’s delight, Law’s eyes fly open at the suddenness, a moan slipping passed his lips instead of those cute kitten noises. </p><p>“How long have you been at this?” Doflamingo questions, sweeping a thumb across Law’s bottom lip. </p><p>It’s clear he’s in a certain headspace Doflamingo hasn’t seen before, and he’s a bit reluctant over that. As much as he loves these surprises, Doflamingo needs a clear outline of <i>this</i>. It’s not so simple, not like all of the other whims Law has. </p><p>“hm.” Law hums, swaying a bit, and Doflamingo doesn’t hesitate to wrap his arms around Law’s lithe waist, stepping in between his legs. </p><p>“Take your time for me baby.” Doflamingo reassures, kissing Law’s jaw. </p><p>Law works his mouth open and closed, licking his lips. </p><p>“S- since, since I got home.” </p><p>Doflamingo hums. So not that long, he made sure to leave the office simply because he knew Law got off early today. About only two hours have passed, no telling how long it took Law to get himself ready. Yet he’s already in this headspace, that’s Doflamingo’s hesitance. Even when they delve into something light, it takes Law an unnatural amount of time to reach it. </p><p>Doflamingo, with as much knowledge as he has on the world of kinks, is surprisingly unfamiliar with petplay.  </p><p>“What do you want angel?” Doflamingo asks softly, “do you want to play?” </p><p>Law blinks a little in a daze, and Doflamingo holds him tighter. As much as he loves that damn bratty side of Law, he adores how pliant he is during these moments. Doflamingo loves showering Law in affection, and when he reaches subspace that’s the perfect time to fawn all over him. </p><p>“Mhm.” Law slurs it a little. </p><p>Doflamingo should be put off by that, but the man was probably crawling around here testing purrs and meows. That amuses him, knowing how thorough his lover is, can picture moments in between of him pitching the sounds just right to his liking. It’s damn cute, shit, how did Doflamingo never notice this. </p><p>“Okay kitty,” Doflamingo tells him, and Law smiles brightly. </p><p>In the sweetest gesture Doflamingo has ever witnessed from Law, his lover leans forward quickly, nuzzling his nose against the blondes, and Doflamingo refrains from melting into a puddle. A rare blush creeps up his cheeks, but he pulls back before Law can see, easily sweeping him up to set him on the floor. </p><p>“Be a good kitty and wait for you treat.” It’s not an order, per se, but Doflamingo drops his voice an octave if only to offset the heat on his face. </p><p>Law’s meow in return does things to him, Doflamingo can’t lie. It’s raspy and full of want, and his fingers are shaking slightly as he reaches for a random bowl. The clear glass of it is small with a floral design, the perfect dish for this. Doflamingo plans on spending an obscene amount of money on Law now that he realizes how much his lover enjoys this. </p><p>Doflamingo walks to the fridge, looking out the corner of his eye to see Law sitting on his haunches, waiting patiently. And he’s hard, fuck, he’s so hard. Law’s cock is laying heavily in his lap, but the man pays no notice to it, even though it’s leaking all over him, flushed red. Doflamingo swallows down a moan, reaching for the vanilla milk he often sees Law pouring into his coffee when he’s craving something sweet.  </p><p>Doflamingo wonders if Law can spot how much his hand is trembling, only pouring a tiny amount of milk into the bowl, tentative of that. They’ve been together for so long, it makes Doflamingo excited to see new sides of Law, to figure out which moments the younger likes best, because those are his favorite. </p><p>Law is a greedy, greedy man, which is why Doflamingo is so keen on spoiling him.  </p><p>“Come on kitty,” Doflamingo ushers, beckoning Law with a finger. </p><p>Law doesn’t waste a second, he’s on all fours before Doflamingo can even set the bowl on the floor. Excitement zings up his spine when Law leans forward, lapping up the milk and Doflamingo can’t help but trace the nobs of Law’s spine. A purr flitters about the space and Doflamingo bites his lip, palming his cock through his slacks. This is affecting him more than he expected. </p><p>Law eagerly drinks down the little bit of milk, glancing up at Doflamingo as he licks his bottom lip, pink tongue catching a drop of the white liquid. Doflamingo wants to spread him out on this floor and fucking devour him, but he’s in so deep, he knows it’s best to let the smaller man lead the scene, allow him time to explore, show Doflamingo how he wants things to go. </p><p>Doflamingo’s actually glad Law took notice of such a kink with him, there’s no telling what others could have done to him in such a state. The thought is distasteful, but he plucks the bowl off the ground without a second thought to that. Law is his, just as Doflamingo is Law’s. He plans on treating the man nothing short of royalty since he was brave enough to give Doflamingo this part of himself. </p><p>“You want to go to the couch kitty?” Doflamingo asks, barely turning around before Law is crawling through his legs, golden eyes glimmering with something akin to playfulness. </p><p>Law’s meow, unlike the last, is not lustful. Law’s irises are blown wide much like a cat when they’re ready to pounce on someone. Something must catch Law’s attention, because his head whips around and Doflamingo refrains from dropping his mouth when Law attempts to catch his tail. And then something clicks in Doflamingo’s head. </p><p>It’s been a while, but Doflamingo suddenly remembers Law mentioning something about Luffy and petplay. He can’t quite put his finger on <i>what</i> Law said, but Doflamingo remembers very clearly the multiple times Law has mentioned Luffy and his pets. Doflamingo doesn’t ever have slow moments, but that moment takes the cake. The time where he asked Law how Luffy and his other two boyfriends' pet was doing, and his lover just looked at him with an amused grin. </p><p>Doflamingo slides a hand in his pocket just as Law almost succeeds in grabbing his tail, thumbing through the contacts to find Luffy’s name. It’s been a minute since he’s called him, though they see each other often when Law has an off day the same time the other three do. Doflamingo can’t name how many times he’s come home to see the four men lounging on the couch laughing loudly with a pack of beer on their coffee table. </p><p>The phone rings only once before Luffy’s perky voice is yelling in his ear drum. </p><p>“<i>Mingo</i>! <i>You haven’t called me in forever, nothing’s wrong with Law right</i>?” </p><p>The sound of another voice coming in through the receiver has Doflamingo smiling. </p><p>“<i>What’s wrong with Law</i>?” </p><p>It’s evident that was Killer, if it had been Kid there would’ve been a curse word or five thrown in there. Luffy shushes him easily and Doflamingo chuckles. </p><p>“Law is perfectly content.” Doflamingo muses, following Law around the counter, watching as the younger man has now taken up to swiping at nothing in particular. </p><p>“<i>Oh</i>?” Luffy sounds a bit disappointed at that and Killer scolds him quietly. </p><p>“What’s your experience with pets?” Doflamingo asks. </p><p>He’s the last person to ever beat around the bush, but just in case he’s wrong about this, he doesn’t want to out Law, even if it is to a close friend. </p><p>“<i>With pets</i>?” Luffy asks it in a bit of confusion, “<i>I don’t know, I don’t have any</i>…" </p><p>Luffy’s voice trails off, and silence falls over the line just as Law is letting out the cutest mewl Doflamingo’s ever heard. </p><p>“<i>I see</i>,” Luffy giggles a little, “<i>hey</i>!” </p><p>“<i>You called the wrong person</i>,” Killer muses, and Doflamingo’s eyebrows furrow. </p><p>“But I thought-” </p><p>“<i>Luffy was the pet, hm? You thought wrong. To be honest, I expected you to call much sooner, how is Law</i>?” </p><p>Doflamingo ignores his shock at the revelation and looks to where Law is, now crawling around freely, playfulness gone. </p><p>“<i>And talk where he can hear you</i>,” Killer adds. </p><p>Doflamingo hums, thrusting his free hand into his pocket, “he’s currently walking around.” </p><p>Doflamingo doesn’t bother to mention that Law is not actually walking, but with the way this conversation is going, he feels like he doesn’t need to point that out. </p><p>“<i>I assume you called for a basics on this, but as long as you’re attentive and Law’s not in distress, he should be fine. Law’s in good hands</i>.” </p><p>“And if-” </p><p>“<i>People have a certain thinking around petplay</i>,” Killer interrupts, “<i>most people assume there’s a specific way of doing it, when really, each pet is different. Kid acts as if he’s a wolf more than a dog, whereas I enjoy being a pup. All you have to do is pay attention to Law’s needs</i>.” </p><p>Doflamingo hums, as much as he thought that, it’s nice to hear it from someone with experience in playing. </p><p>“<i>And give him treats</i>,” Luffy adds, “<i>puppies love treats</i>.” </p><p>Doflamingo almost laughs out loud, but he doesn’t just so he won’t startle Law from where he’s now sitting by one of the floor to ceiling windows. </p><p>“I hate to be the one to say it, but Law’s not exactly a puppy.” </p><p>Silence falls over them both, and Doflamingo is sure a pin dropping could be heard on both sides. Killer huffs and Doflamingo’s sure that’s about the same sound that would be heard if a dog and a cat were about to go head to head. </p><p>“<i>How amusing</i>,” Luffy lilts, “<i>I’ll have to keep that in mind. Kitty’s are much more independent, so you won’t have to put in as much work for your little pet</i>.” </p><p>Luffy sounds terribly amused by this. </p><p>“<i>Though I hate to be the one to say it, Killer isn’t the nicest to cats</i>.” </p><p>A surprised huff sounds through the receiver, and Doflamingo can almost picture the blonde hovering above Luffy. </p><p>“Well, I’ll let you attend to that little problem,” Doflamingo hums, “thanks for answering.” </p><p>“<i>Oh no</i>,” Luffy murmurs, “<i>the pleasure is ours, maybe one day we can play toge-</i>” </p><p>The line clicks off before Luffy can finish that sentence and Doflamingo chuckles under his breath, tossing his phone on the counter. Law is still sitting in the exact same spot, head flicking side to side as if watching clouds or birds flying. He looks perfectly content, body outlined in the setting sun, the silhouette of ears prominent. </p><p>Law looks regal while kneeling, even more so as his kitty. </p><p>Doflamingo chooses not to disturb his peace, just walks to the fireplace to light it before settling on the couch. Law shifts a little, but he doesn’t move, and Doflamingo muses this is the calmest his lover has been in a while.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. let's go, little kitty cat</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>“Do you want to play kitty?” Doflamingo asks, lust clearly heard in his voice. </p>
<p>Doflamingo tugs on Law’s tail and the smaller man shudders, moaning under his breath.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>this entire small little fic is just me Projecting onto Law, as always</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There’s no telling how much time passes when Law is kneeling at the window. Doflamingo watches him the entire time, content that Law is calm, making sure he’s not growing uncomfortable or anything. </p>
<p>When Doflamingo does grow to miss the man’s presence he makes a little kissy noise and Law, as amusing as ever, flicks to life. If it was possible, those ears of his twitched before turning to face Doflamingo. </p>
<p>“Come here kitty.” </p>
<p>Slow sweeps of Law’s eyelashes are accompanied with Doflamingo’s words. Damn Law is stunning, the moon is high in the sky behind him, gorgeously tanned skin lit up by the fireplace the closer he crawls to Doflamingo. Law’s eyes flick down when he comes to a stop, and Doflamingo doesn’t bother hiding his arousal, knowing it would’ve been futile anyways. It’s painfully obvious Doflamingo is turned on. </p>
<p>“Sit,” Doflamingo orders softly, patting his thigh. </p>
<p>Law licks his lips just as Doflamingo is taking his glasses off, setting them on the side table. Law’s paw presses against Doflamingo’s slacks, plush and smooth, gliding up to his thigh as Law crawls into his lap. Doflamingo shuffles against the couch, changing his position so that he’s leaning against the arm of the couch with Law easily making himself comfortable.  </p>
<p>Doflamingo often notices how tiny Law is, but like this, with him playfully kneading at his dress shirt, curling up in his lap, the stark difference in their size is apparent. Law is easily able to lay in a ball on Doflamingo’s stomach and his cock strains in his pants, a wet spot forming on his shirt as if Law is just as affected by this. </p>
<p>“You’re such a good little kitty.” Doflamingo praises, scratching behind Law’s ear. </p>
<p>A low rumble falls passed Law’s lips, cheek rubbing up and down on Doflamingo’s chest. </p>
<p>“The prettiest,” Doflamingo adds, running his fingers through Law’s hair, “you’re so stunning.” </p>
<p>Law’s sigh is shaky, little paws balling into a fist. Doflamingo smiles to himself, following a path down his lover’s back, tracing the nobs of his spine with light fingers, and Law shivers against him. Doflamingo doesn’t have to look to see that Law is hard, the man isn’t ashamed that he’s dripping all over Doflamingo’s shirt, practically preening under the praise and being pet. </p>
<p>Doflamingo smooths his hand over Law’s waist, licking his lips at the pretty tail laying over his thigh. Doflamingo touches it delicately and Law mewls, back stretching into an arch. Doflamingo’s barely even done anything and he’s so sensitive. Those golden eyes are eclipsed when Law glances up at Doflamingo, eyelashes sweeping across the top of his cheeks. Fucking ethereal. </p>
<p>“But you’ve been a bad kitty, hm?” Doflamingo adds after the silence and Law’s eyebrows furrow in confusion, mouth dropping open when he tugs the tail. </p>
<p>Doflamingo releases it to reach around Law’s front, tapping the tip of his cock gently, finger sticky with precum. </p>
<p>“Kitty’s aren’t supposed to have something naughty like this.” Doflamingo teases, finger slipping around the head of Law’s cock. </p>
<p>The reaction is ravishing. Law moans out the sweetest little whine, rocking into Doflamingo’s touch, and how can he resist. Doflamingo palms the head of Law’s dick, growing painfully hard in his slacks at the cry that tumbles out of Law’s mouth. But just as quick as Doflamingo started, he’s stopping, pulling his hand away with a mocking tut. </p>
<p>“My little pet gets so wet.” Doflamingo laps at his fingers, groaning because of the taste of Law on his tongue.  </p>
<p>Doflamingo watches Law, eyes honed in on the digits resting against his mouth. Doflamingo offers his hand to Law, and the man shoots forward, pink tongue already out, darting across the palm of Doflamingo’s hand. Law licks fervently, eyes closed in content, nails digging into Doflamingo’s skin.  </p>
<p>“Enthusiastic little kitty,” Doflamingo lilts, grinning when Law glances up, the flat on his tongue laying on his palm. </p>
<p>Doflamingo curls his fingers under Law’s chin and caresses under his beard, digits tickling because of his kitty purring. Law’s hands press on Doflamingo’s stomach, lifting himself up. Doflamingo watches curiously as Law turns, head tilted in appreciation when he has a full on view of the tail.  </p>
<p>Law crawls in between Doflamingo’s spread legs and stretches out, sinewy arms laid out in front of him, back arched perfectly. Just perfectly. Everything about Law is beyond perfection. Law wiggles his hips and that tail of his swishes from side to side and Doflamingo can’t help but groan, raising to caress it.  </p>
<p>“Do you want to play kitty?” Doflamingo asks, lust clearly heard in his voice. </p>
<p>Doflamingo tugs on Law’s tail and the smaller man shudders, moaning under his breath. </p>
<p>“Meow for me kitten, let your master know if you want to play.” </p>
<p>Law’s nails can be heard scratching the fabric of the couch and Doflamingo smiles knowingly when his lover keens high in his throat. Law rocks back, meowing loudly and Doflamingo chuckles. </p>
<p>“Perfect,” Doflamingo tells him, leaning forward to place a kiss on the base of Law’s spine, “you're the perfect little pet.” </p>
<p>Doflamingo slides his lips down, chin being tickled by black fur, he grips the tail softly and Law whimpers when it’s pulled. Doflamingo gets a good view of the plug size, a terribly small little thing. Law’s hole is desperately trying to suck it in the more Doflamingo jerks on it, walls slick and clamping down on the base. Doflamingo spreads Law’s ass with his free hand, holding the tail out of his way so that he can lick around the toy. </p>
<p>Law’s moan echoes around the penthouse, up to the vaulted ceilings. Doflamingo’s eyes flutter shut, tongue pressing in next to the plug, slurping eagerly. The taste of lube coats Doflamingo’s tongue and he hums, ears full of the sweet sounds Law is making, the smaller man desperately rutting back. Doflamingo plants his foot on the ground, pressing his tongue in and out, pulling the tail once more just to hear Law sob. </p>
<p>Spit drips down Doflamingo’s chin and he can feel how it coats the fur beneath him, the sensation filling him up with something he can’t describe. Doflamingo’s sole focus is eating Law out, sliding his hand down to play with his perineum, nipping a little at the sensitive skin. </p>
<p>“<i>Oh</i>,” Law moans, trembling underneath him. </p>
<p>The feeling of a paw pressing on the back of Doflamingo’s head makes him even more devoted to his task. Law’s nails curl in Doflamingo’s hair and he buries his face in his ass, drool smearing over his mouth. Doflamingo opens his eyes to see Law’s head damn near planted into the couch cushion, fire crackling off to the side, showcasing how much Law is shivering. </p>
<p>Doflamingo licks around the toy, tongue circling the base of it, sliding a finger up to trace the muscle. Law spasms underneath him when he yanks at the tail, hand slipping off Doflamingo’s head when he stuffs his finger next to the plug. Doflamingo pulls away to watch Law’s hole pulsate, walls clamping around the digit. Law is basically ripping the cushion up, and Doflamingo can imagine him with his bottom lip trapped between his teeth. </p>
<p>“Let me hear you kitty,” Doflamingo goads, pumping his finger quicker, ignoring the mess on his face. </p>
<p>“M- <i>master</i>.” </p>
<p>“Bad kitty,” Doflamingo tuts, driving in a second digit when Law’s hole loosens up, “pets don’t talk.” </p>
<p>Law whimpers pathetically, switching to mewling. Much to Doflamingo’s delight, Law meows beautifully when he curves his fingers, knuckles nudging the toy, finding that spot as easy as breathing. Law’s chest slumps onto the couch, spreading his legs for more. </p>
<p>“There you go,” Doflamingo urges, fingers slick and Law sobbing when he fills him up with a third finger. </p>
<p>The sight is fucking enticing, Law’s skin flushed and sweaty, rim stretched around three of Doflamingo’s fingers and the plug.  </p>
<p>“Hold your ass open for master.” </p>
<p>Law’s paws are on his ass before Doflamingo even finishes his sentence, lace covered fingers digging into plush muscle to spread his cheeks wide. Doflamingo leans close, spitting next to his digits, twisting them deep in Law.  </p>
<p>The toy shifts and Law trembles, knee sliding off the couch when Doflamingo delves back into licking up the mess. Doflamingo groans at the same time Law whines, slipping his tongue next to the digits, loving how Law tastes when he’s stuffed full like this. Doflamingo releases the tail to press on his cock, swallowing down a pitiful groan at how hard he is. Doflamingo pops the button to his slacks open, pulling out his member and stroking his length while he bobs his head, fingers and tongue working Law open. </p>
<p>“-me,” Law whispers, “<i>fuck me</i>.” </p>
<p>Law seems to not care that he’s breaking character, and Doflamingo couldn’t care either. Doflamingo is quick to leave Law empty, moving like a man starved when he raises up, one knee digging into the couch, his other flat on the ground. Law keeps his ass spread, giving Doflamingo a wonderful view of his spit slicked hole stretched wide. </p>
<p>Doflamingo holds Law’s tail up, gripping the base of his cock. Shit, Doflamingo’s not going to last, and he hasn’t even started fucking Law yet. Law urges him on by rocking back and Doflamingo bites his lip, pressing the tip of his cock in next to the plug, and the moan that’s ripped out of Law is dirty as hell. Law stops moving, head knocking off to the side, cheek now plastered against the couch. </p>
<p>The image of Law with his eyes rolled, hair sticking to his forehead, one of his ears skewed while he lays there and just takes it. Shit, what this man does to Doflamingo. Doflamingo strokes the tail without thought, rocking deeper inside of Law, his own eyes rolling at how the plug feels rubbing on his length. </p>
<p>With a snap of his hips, Doflamingo is buried inside of Law and the smaller man writhes, hole clamping around his cock tightly. Law shakes uncontrollably, a litany of wrecked sobs sounding passed the drool leaking out of his mouth.  </p>
<p>“Oh kitty,” Doflamingo groans, the telltale signs of Law orgasming making him start up a reckless pace. </p>
<p>Law’s hands slide off his ass, hanging down lifelessly on the couch. Law hiccups on a moan, eyes stuck in the back of his head because of Doflamingo fucking him through his release, loving how tight Law feels around him, plug jostling with every thrust. </p>
<p>Doflamingo angles his hips so that he’s fucking right on Law’s prostate and the smaller man’s leg gives out on him, leaving him to slump on the couch. Doflamingo follows him, planting both hands on either side of Law's head, rocking him up the couch while he drives into him faster. </p>
<p>“Da- <i>daddy</i>.” Law whines, clawing up the couch. </p>
<p>Doflamingo huffs, dropping his weight to bite at Law’s shoulder in warning. </p>
<p>“A noisy pet I have.” Doflamingo grunts, spreading his knees so that they’re digging into Law’s thighs, “pathetic little thing.” </p>
<p>Doflamingo kisses Law’s shoulder and his lover falls pliant. </p>
<p>“That’s it,” Doflamingo praises, “just lay there and take it.” </p>
<p>Law’s moan is ragged, tone raspy and hoarse, the sound punching out of him again and again because of how Doflamingo is slamming inside of him. Law’s tail is plush against Doflamingo’s stomach, and he can only imagine how this feels for him, knows how much he craves to be filled to the brim, brought to orgasm multiple times. Doflamingo has always been keen on spoiling him, but this moment is something else entirely.  </p>
<p>Doflamingo’s forehead drops on Law’s shoulder, both of them sweaty, his clothes clinging to him. Doflamingo is panting, eyes clenching shut while his cock plunges in and out of Law, hole sucking him in. The pace grows frantic, Doflamingo’s thrusts going sloppy, mindlessly fucking into Law faster. </p>
<p>“Shit baby,” Doflamingo curses, blinking in a daze. </p>
<p>Doflamingo spreads Law wider, head growing fuzzy now that Law’s split open, taking Doflamingo’s cock and a toy with ease. Heat spreads under his clothes, fingers growing numb, stomach clenching in anticipation. </p>
<p>“Fuck,” Doflamingo grunts, dick swelling up, “<i>fuck</i>.” </p>
<p>Law whimpers under him and Doflamingo slams deep, cock pulsating and shooting out come, thick streams filling him up. Doflamingo shudders as his orgasm washes through him, gasping at the intensity of it. Law whimpers when Doflamingo pulls out and he’s quick to look, groaning at the sight.  </p>
<p>As much as he wants to slump forward, Doflamingo crawls down instead, easily pulling the plug out. Doflamingo hums in appreciation, eyes intent of Law’s gaping hole, fluttering around nothing, filled up with his cum.  </p>
<p>“What a pretty view.” Doflamingo mutters, shoving the plug back into place, “clench up kitty, your loose ass won’t be able to hold my come otherwise.” </p>
<p>Law sniffles and Doflamingo knows he’s flushing in embarrassment. </p>
<p>“On your back.” Doflamingo orders, tone booking no room for argument. </p>
<p>Doflamingo sits on his knees, grinning at Law struggling to flip himself over, elbows shaking. It takes him a second, but Law finally succeeds, eyelashes fluttering as he tries to open them. Law’s stomach is stained with his past release, chest heaving, cock hard against his abs. There’s a dazed look in his eyes that Doflamingo has always loved, relishes when his lover looks fucked stupid. </p>
<p>Law’s tail is lying flat under him, thigh highs bunched around his knees, ears slightly messed up. The only thing in pristine condition are his cute little mittens and collar. Those addicting words on the pet tag staring back at Doflamingo. </p>
<p>“I have such a pretty kitty.”  </p>
<p>Law preens at the praise, lips splitting into a satisfied grin. Doflamingo chuckles under his breath, grabbing at Law’s cock to start stroking it, an obscene amount of precum leaking out of his tip. Doflamingo can’t wait to taste it. </p>
<p>“Paws in my hair,” Doflamingo tells him, kneeling forward. </p>
<p>Law’s fingers slide through Doflamingo’s strands, padded palms eagerly pressing his head down, rutting his hips shamelessly. Doflamingo licks at the line of precum pooling out the slit of his cock, fitting his lips around the tip to suck more of it up. Law always leaks like a damn faucet and Doflamingo will never grow tired of it. Doflamingo bobs his head enthusiastically, groaning when Law’s nails rake over his scalp. </p>
<p>Doflamingo presses both hands on Law’s waist to halt his movements, tongue coated with his precum, dropping down until he’s swallowing around his cock. Law’s eyes snap shut, coughing up a wrecked sob, trembling under Doflamingo’s hands. Doflamingo repeats the motion, licking around Law’s balls, tightening his throat just to feel Law spasm. </p>
<p>“Teeth, use <i>teeth</i>,” Law cries out, shoving on Doflamingo’s head. </p>
<p>Doflamingo pulls his lips back, letting Law drag his head up and down, teeth raking along the length and he spots golden eyes rolling.  </p>
<p>“<i>Master</i>, oh fuck yes.” </p>
<p>Doflamingo groans, loving how that name sounds coming from Law. Law’s palms lay flat and Doflamingo’s not even surprised when his lover shoves him down, dick twitching in his wet heat. </p>
<p>“Com- coming, I’m coming.” Law moans, desperately trying to buck his hips. </p>
<p>Doflamingo scratches at his waist, teeth nipping the base of his cock and Law tumbles over the edge, stomach tensing. The taste of Law’s cum in his mouth has Doflamingo eagerly swallowing, pushing back on Law’s hands to shallowly bob his head.  </p>
<p>The couch is practically vibrating because of Law twitching with aftershocks, his hands slip out of Doflamingo’s hair and he hums, licking up excess spit and gulping down the rest of Law’s release. Law’s eyes are shut, chest rising and falling quickly. All in all he looks thoroughly fucked. </p>
<p>“Let’s get you cleaned up kitten.”</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p> ➸ </p>
</div>“And that was?”<p>Law was expecting this. After Doflamingo took his time bathing him, pouting the tiniest bit when he pulled the tail plug out- but making sure he licked Law clean, spurring on a surprising third orgasm that left him boneless. Law didn’t have to lift a finger when he slumped in the tub, Doflamingo washed him delicately, body a pillar behind Law. </p>
<p>The blonde didn’t bother with putting clothes on them, just dried them both off before sweeping Law in his arms and walking to bed. Law loves Doflamingo after scenes like what just transpired because his lover never fails to spoil him. It’s only heightened now because of Law getting what he was wanting, Doflamingo praising him, easily picking him apart, showering him in nothing but attention. </p>
<p>It’s to be expected Doflamingo is talking about it now, but instead of Law being the confident little shit he was whilst being a kitty, he’s fucking <i>nervous</i> now. He’s glad his face is pressed against Doflamingo’s naked chest so that he won’t have to see how it’s flaming up. </p>
<p>“I was a kitty.” Law points out, like that wasn’t painfully obvious. </p>
<p>Law’s face rattles because of Doflamingo’s laugh and he can’t help but smile also. </p>
<p>“I wasn’t aware you had a kitten kink.” Doflamingo muses, and Law licks his lips. </p>
<p>Law expected a bit of humiliation, since that’s Doflamingo’s nature. If Law’s being fairly honest, he thought Doflamingo would no doubt tease him, but it’s not there. Doflamingo is being thoughtful for once and that makes it easier for Law to talk about. </p>
<p>“I- I like when you praise me,” Law mutters, cheeks flaming up, “like feeling small and spoiled with head pats.” </p>
<p>Law’s heart flutters when Doflamingo hums thoughtfully, caressing his waist. </p>
<p>“We’ll talk more about this later, it was a nice surprise, but I want to hear more of what you want. Was there anything you didn’t like?” </p>
<p>Law shakes his head instantly. </p>
<p>“I liked all of it. Loved it.” </p>
<p>Even those words are a gross damn understatement. Doflamingo took Law’s expectations and shattered them all, making this moment insanely addicting. Law’s already planning the next time he gets to become his master's little kitten again. </p>
<p>“Did you-” Law swallows nervously, tracing the dips of Doflamingo’s abs, “did you like it?” </p>
<p>It’d be a miracle if Doflamingo could hear him with how small his voice is, the question being whispered.  </p>
<p>“Look at me Law.” </p>
<p>Law’s stomach coils up into knots, lifting his head, butterflies high in the pits of it when Doflamingo grips his chin and gently tilts his head. </p>
<p>“It was more than I could have asked for,” Doflamingo tells him, running the pad of his thumb across Law’s bottom lip, “you were exquisite kitty, from the moment I saw you curled up on my coat to drinking your milk. I couldn’t keep my eyes off you.” </p>
<p>Law kisses Doflamingo’s thumb, not bothering to hide his flush. </p>
<p>“Thank you.” Law doesn’t bother explaining why he said that, though he doesn’t need to. </p>
<p>Doflamingo so easily accepts everything that is Law, never judging him, but lifting him up like it’s his job to do so. Law has no idea how he got so damn lucky. </p>
<p>“You don’t ever have to thank me.” Doflamingo cups Law’s cheek before patting it playfully, “though if you’re keen on expressing your thanks, I do know other ways it can be applied.” </p>
<p>Law’s eyes hood at the dark tone, the drop of an octave, Doflamingo tossing the covers off of them.  </p>
<p>“How on earth are you already hard again.” Law scolds, yet he’s already moving in between Doflamingo’s legs, licking his lips. </p>
<p>“What can I say,” Doflamingo grins, spreading his legs while fingers are threading in Law’s hair, wrenching his head back.  </p>
<p>Law supposes this is why he’s just as greedy as the blonde, both of them take their pleasure however they see fit. Law’s sure he’ll never meet anybody else that could give him what Doflamingo does, not even half of it. </p>
<p>“You have that effect on me kitty.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A/N: Listen..... there were so many points in this that I love but my favorite was Law licking milk out of the bowl ): ah, I love the thought of Doffy getting off at the sight of Law's tail. And Law, I muse that he would be the best little black kitty, I enjoy the thought of him crawling around while Doffy is at work, trying to perfect his meows and purrs. I, also, want to point out that Law didn't expect to fall asleep, but what kitty can resist a fluffy coat.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A/N: me, wishing I was Law the entire time I was writing</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><a href="https://eloha.tumblr.com/">tumblr</a> • <a href="https://twitter.com/capturingvenus">twitter</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>